Coordinate measuring machines (CMMs) are the gold standard for accurately measuring a wide variety of different types of work pieces/objects. For example, CMMs can measure critical dimensions of aircraft engine components, surgical tools, and gun barrels. Precise and accurate measurements help ensure that their underlying systems, such as an aircraft in the case of aircraft components, operate as specified.
In use, an operator typically manually positions an object on a surface for measurement by the CMM. For example, that surface may be a stone base of the CMM itself. Next, the operator appropriately positions a measurement arm of the CMM to the object to begin the measurement process. Undesirably, if the operator does not appropriately position the measurement arm, then the measurement may be flawed.